To Have Them Stay
by nightmareking
Summary: Title's a work in progress, first Monster fic, and rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I've put some thought into this, and by some I mean like very little thought, after watching this and…I've been up late for a few days with this and…well…enjoy this first chapter and this will be rated for a list of reasons and…I don't know…enjoy.**

Kimihito walked through the front door to see the seven demi humans Miia, Centorea, Lala, Rechnera and Mero watched with slight amusement as Suu and Papi played a game on the TV, the two child-like beings laughing as they played. He slightly smiled as he shook his head before he heard a voice behind him speak, "Enjoying the peace, darling?" he jumped and looked back to see Kuroko Smith, along with Zombina, Manako, Tionishia and Doppel standing behind him as he panted, "Something wrong, darling?" Kuroko smiled.

"Trespassing, scaring the living hell out of me…and whenever you show up, something bad happens," Kuroko smiled as Kimihito sighed and shook his head, "I don't have the room to bring in anyone else, and not to sound rude to any of the other species or anything, but I'm comfortable with just Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, Rechnera and Lala living here, so…please don't put me in that position and-"

"And you're jumping to the conclusion that I will drop someone off here, darling?" Kuroko stepped closer to him, the playful smile fading from her lips, "Now, as to why we're here," removing her sunglasses, the agent leaned closer with a stern look crossing her face, "Darling, do you remember what I talked to you about shortly after meeting Papi and Centorea?" Kimihito arched a brow, "About the new marriage law?"

"And telling me about the full moon and the girls, oh wait, you didn't tell me until after Miia, Cerea and Papi tried ripping me apart," Kuroko continued to stare at him with a stern look behind his eyes, "What? Did something happen?"

"You can say that," Zombina answered, rubbing the back of her head, "You see, something came up and-"

"Zombina," looking over her shoulder, Kuroko narrowed her eyes slightly and the Zombie girl's eyes widened before she looked away.

Looking back at the confused young man, Kuroko sighed and shook her head, "Listen…their visas are due to expire soon,"

Kimihito's eyes widened before looking back at the seven demi humans and frowned, "No…they…you're lying, Ms. Smith,"

"I can assure you that that's not the case," Kuroko sighed and crossed her arms as she straightened herself up, "I talked with the girls a few days ago, and I gave them a choice,"

"Huh?"

Kimihito looked at her in confusion as a playful smile spread across her lips once again, "Tell me something darling, have you noticed how peaceful the even have been with one another?" Kimihito shook his head, "Well that's because I promised one of them can stay…all they would have to do is get along and you would marry one of them and-"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it," the five members of M.O.N looked at him, "You promised them what and where was I? Look…I don't want any of them to leave…they're basically family at this point, but…why would you force this?"

"It's not me, it's the law. Their visas are going to expire soon and they'll be deported, all of them want to stay and so I gave them this option and all seven of them are-"

"No, what you did was get all of their hopes up, only to have it taken away if I were to pick one of them and not the others and-"

"Or you can go with another option," Kuroko said and leaned forward before whispered in his ear.

Kimihito stared at her with wide eyes as Kuroko turned and put her sunglasses back on and began walking away, "You have three options in front of you, darling, and you have about a month to decide," stopping beside the Doppelganger, Zombie, Cyclops and Ogre, she looked over her shoulder and slightly frowned, "Whatever will you do?" Kimihito turned and walked up the stairs as the agents of M.O.N turned and walked out of the house undetected.

Kimihito laid on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with a hardened look crossing his face, "Master?" he heard Centorea's voice call from the hall and he sat up, "Master? Are you okay? We all heard you come home and-" Kimihito stood and walked over to the door and opened it to see the blonde Centaur standing in front of the door, his brown eyes met with her blue ones, "M-Master?"

"Cerea…Ms. Smith told me that your visa, along with Suu's, Rechnera's, Papi's, Mero's, Miia's and Lala's are going to expire soon," the Centaur frowned and hung her head, "She also told me that none of you want to go and she told you girls about the marriage proposal,"

"Yes…and not to sound rude or selfish, but I do hope you choose me, Master," Kimihito looked at her in confusion, "I understand that I may not be helpful unless I cause trouble to begin with, but I do not wish to return to my home without-"

"Wait…she didn't explain anything else to you girls?" Centorea looked at the young man in front of her in confusion and silently shook her head as Kimihito groaned and rubbed his head and mumbled under his breath, "I swear, Ms. Smith is more absentminded than Papi is…what am I going to do?"

"Master, are you all right?" Centorea asked with concern lacing her voice, "Do you wish to go for a run and-"

"No…everything is fine, Cerea…I just need to be alone for right now. I'll talk to all of you later, okay?"

"I…okay," Centorea turned and walked away, "Please consider what I proposed, Master. I really wish to stay here with you," Kimihito hummed and nodded before closing the door.

Kimihito sat on his bed, his shoulders slumped over and his head down, "Okay…they all want to stay, even the tragedy lover Mero…I can't do this…but like I told Ms. Smith, they're like family at this point and I'd hate to see any of them leave,"

He stood up and took a deep breath before walking towards the door, "I…I'm going to talk to the girls and see what their thoughts on this is and hopefully…we can get through this night without any disagreement or some form of arguing," he walked out of his room and closed the door behind him before walking down the hall in silence.

**Totally original idea…yeah right. There are a few of them with this idea out there, but this has been bothering me for a couple of days now and I want to see where it goes. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobel: …**

**Hunter: …I…I know that…it's just…crap.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get a chapter to addition out, but I'm still working on a few things there and it should be out on…Monday? Maybe Tuesday…I don't know…enjoy the second chapter here.**

The eight gathered in the living room of the house, the demi-humans staring at Kimihito with confused looks crossing their faces before Miia spoke, "So…darling, what did you need to talk to us about?" Kimihito looked up with a blank expression crossing his face and Miia frowned, "What? D-did Ms. Smith talk to you and-"

"She did…and she told me that your visas are about to expire," he walked towards the far wall before leaning up against it with his arms crossed, "She told me that she talked to all of you a few days ago, and about how one of you can stay…under a circumstance,"

The house stays looked at each other before looking at Kimihito and Papi frowned, "So…who is going to stay, Master? Because we all want to stay, but none of us wants the others to go," Kimihito sighed as he shook his head, "Master? Are you going to send us all a-"

"No, Papi, no one is going to leave," Kimihito looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "Ms. Smith was here earlier and she told me something and…she's been teaching me about all of your cultures, most of them were stuff that I already knew, but she brought up Papi's and Miia's cultures a bit and…well-"

"Honey? What are you saying? It's not making any sense," the Arachne spoke, crossing her arms as her head tilted to the side, "What do Papi's and Miia's cultures have to do with any of this?"

"Well…considering the um…circumstances…everything," the seven stared at him in confusion before Kimihito looked at Miia and Papi, "Miia, Papi, can you tell us what happens when multiple Lamias and Harpies are attracted to one mate?"

The Lamia and Harpy looked at each other before looking back at the young man in front of them and spoke simultaneously, "It's agreed that they share the mate, but-" the two froze as their eyes widened, "Darling, are you serious? You can't be serious and-"

"If all of you are fine with that type of relationship, then no one will get hurt," the room fell silent before Kimihito sighed and pushed himself off the wall and began walking towards the stairs, "I understand that many of you aren't open to a polyamory relationship, but Ms. Smith gave us three options, all of you leave Japan, one of you will get a Green Card while the others will be deported back to your homelands or all of you will get Green Cards if…if all of you agree to this,"

All eyes followed him as he walked across the room, "I'm sorry to spring this on you like this, but Ms. Smith should've told you when she first spoke to you girls…talk it over with each other…and please don't argue with each other," the seven looked at each other as Kimihito walked up the stairs.

Kimihito walked back into his room and closed the door behind him before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay…I told the girls about what Ms. Smith had told me, hopefully they can act like mature adults and figure something out and-"

"Master?" he heard the familiar voice of Suu on the other end of the door and he opened it to see the slime creature standing in the hall, "Can we talk?" Kimihito took a deep breath and nodded before allowing Suu to step into his room.

Closing the door, Kimihito turned and looked at Suu, "Okay Suu, what's wrong? I just told all of you what Ms. Smith had told me earlier and-"

"I don't want anyone to leave, Master," Kimihito sighed as Suu stepped closer to him, "You should've done something instead of telling us about what Ms. Smith had said and-" Kimihito took a deep breath as he reached up and rubbed the top of Suu's head, "-Master?"

"Suu…if I were to do something before talking to all of you, I'd be disrespecting everyone's cultures and not only would that be wrong, I'll look like a selfish bastard," Suu moaned and looked away, "I know all of you want to stay, and I want all of you to stay too, but Ms. Smith said that your visas are going to expire and she said that this might be the only option to keep all of you here,"

Suu frowned as Kimihito turned and reached for the knob, "Why don't you go back downstairs and talk to the ot-" opening the door, Miia, Centorea, Mero, Papi, Rachnera and Lala fell forward.

Suu stared at the six in surprise as Kimihito sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Is everyone all right?" the group of demi-humans looked up as Kimihito helped Mero up and carried her to her wheelchair, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all, darling," Miia smiled as she shot up, "It's just-"

"None of us wish to leave, Mortal," Lala said in her usual tone, "And so you are going to-"

"As much as I would love to be the Master's Mistress, it will be too devasting even for me if I were to leave without a token of our love," Mero smiled, her hands barely touching as everyone stared at her with blank expressions.

Rachnera cleared her throat and all eyes focused on her, "Be that as it may, honey still needs to contact Ms. Smith and tell her that we made our decision,"

Kimihito sighed as he shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "What the hell am I getting myself into?" he looked around and inhaled slowly before he walked past the seven and down the hall.

**Uh…nothing to add here…enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FireDragonSpider-Mane6: Good to hear. The wedding(s) will be coming soon.**

**This next chapter might be a tad on the slow side, so apologies in advance…enjoy.**

Kimihito sat on his bed, a stack of books beside him as he picked on up and began reading it. Sighing, the young man shook his head and groaned, "And how did I get roped into this? Oh right, Ms. Smith and her team gave me these books after telling them what was decided and now I have a week to read these books and figure out from there before-" hearing the door open, he looked up to see Papi stepping into the room, her head down, "Oh…hey Papi, is everything okay?' the blue-feathered Harpy ignored him as she stepped closer to him and sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Papi? It's quiet…what happened-"

"Nothing happened…but…I do want to ask something," she looked up and Kimihito arched a brow, "I wanted to ask you…something…what was it," Papi frowned before looking at the books beside Kimihito, "Huh? Husband? Where did those books come from?"

"Oh uh…they uh…they came from Ms. Smith. She gave me them to uh…well they uh-" Papi grabbed one of the books and opened it.

She stared at the page before looking up at Kimihito and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why are these Harpies naked? Do you want another Harpy, husband? Is that-"

"No…nothing like that," Kimihito inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Papi. Ms. Smith gave me these books to help me understand all of you a bit better before we get married next week…a lot of these pages in this book on Lamias have some graphical…information here, but…I um…well you see, Papi-"

"I know how sex works, husband, I'm not a complete birdbrain," Kimihito looked at the Harpy next to him with a questionable look, "It's simple, we mate with you, we have kids and we become a big family,"

"Uh…I'm going to just agree with you, Papi…now…what's going on downstairs? Like I said, it's quiet and-"

"Oh…right…why are they quiet?" Papi hummed, scratching the side of her head and Kimihito couldn't help but chuckle at her absentmindedness, "Oh, I know, I'll go down to see why it's so quiet and come back here to tell you, okay?" she stood up and got ready to walk out of the room when Kimihito lightly grabbed her arm, "Huh? Husband?"

"Why don't you just go downstairs and play with Suu? I'm going to be up here for a while, and I would like to get these books read as soon as possible," Papi hummed as she blinked a couple of times in confusion, "I wouldn't want any of you to be stuck in here with me. I'll be down to prepare dinner later, okay?"

Pushing Papi's hair up, he leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead, surprising the airheaded Harpy, "Now…why don't you go downstairs? I'll be down in a few hours, okay?" Papi absentmindedly nodded as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her before Kimihito continued reading the book in front of him.

**Next chapter is going to be a tad slow too. Sorry, but the real stuff will be coming in the chapter after next, so please be patient here…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FireDragonSpider-Mane6: Good to know, and yes, soon enough.**

**Zionchar11: Probably. Yeah, I know, but the past chapter and this chapter are going to be a little on the anticlimactic and short side, but after this chapter things will be picking up.**

**Anyway, before I start the chapter, I'd like to point out that I wasn't going to originally update this and I was going to update addition, but I'm putting that on hiatus for a short period. That being said, please enjoy the next chapter.**

Kimihito sighed as he tossed the book aside and laid back, groaning as he stared up at the ceiling, "Damn…I'm glad I got that out of the way," looking up out the window, he saw the imagine of the half-moon resting in the sky, "It's nighttime already? Crap," Kimihito sighed and sat up, "I better go see how everyone is doing," standing up, he stretched and yawned before walking towards the door.

Walking from room to room, Kimihito saw the seven sleeping in their respected rooms. Sighing, he closed the door leading to Papi's and Suu's room, he turned and jumped back when he was met up with a green eye and a yellow eye, "Zombina?" the Zombie girl stared at him with an unamused look crossing her face, "What are you doing in my house are this hour? And are the others-"

"Everyone's downstairs," Zombina grabbed Kimihito by the arm and began pulling him away, "Now let's go. Ms. Smith is pissed at you," confused, Kimihito tilted his head to the side as Zombina continued to drag him away.

The six sat in the living room and Kuroko looked up from her coffee and sighed, "Darling, what were you doing? You've been locked in your room all afternoon and-"

"Hold on, I was reading those books you gave me and lost track of time and…when did you guys get here and…crap, I was supposed to make dinner for everyone and now tha-"

"They ate, but they were all concerned when you haven't come down," Kuroko sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, we came by to see how far along you've gotten with those books,"

"I managed to finish the book on Arachne, and I'll start reading the book on Dullahan tomorrow, but I get the feeling that that's not why you're here,"

"Six books in one day, that's impressive," Kuroko chuckled, "But yes, that's not the only reason why we're here. You are aware of what you're getting yourself into, right darling?" Kimihito inhaled slowly and nodded, "Good…now I need to ask which one will you-"

"I…I figure that um…well the order that they came into my life, but I thought we'd all talk and-"

"Good to hear," Kuroko stood up as she, Tionishia, Doppel, Zombina and Manako walked towards the door, "We'll be back again in a few days, darling. Finish those books as soon as possible," Kimihito took a deep breath as the front door opened and closed.

**Okay, next chapter things will be picking up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zionchar11: Could be.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also, I'm going to be skipping the boring stuff when it comes to the weddings. I didn't originally want to do this, but after putting some thought into it, I'll give them their little dialogue during the wedding, that night and then a lemon.**

Kimihito watched as Miia's mother, her Communal husband, Papi's mother, the chief of police and Centorea's mother stepped through the front door with Kuroko, Zombina, Manako, Doppel and Tionishia behind them. Walking over to the five, Kimihito whispered to Kuroko, "Uh…Ms. Smith? Why is the police chief here? Did something happen or-"

"Why? It's because you're marrying his daughter of course, darling," Kimihito's eyes widened and Kuroko smiled and shook her head, "He's Papi's father,"

"I…I'm…what?" Kimihito shook his head as sweat ran down his face, "And uh…where's Cerea's father? And everyone else's parents?"

"Centorea's father will be here tomorrow as will the other parents, but for now, shouldn't you worry about your wedding with Miia?" Kimihito sighed and nodded, "Also…we couldn't get ahold of your parents. They're still overseas and-"

"It's probably best that they won't be here. I don't think they'll be openminded about extra specie girls living here, much less me marrying all seven of them," Kimihito inhaled slowly and walked away from the dark-haired woman.

Everyone stood behind Miia and Kimihito as the two stood in front of an altar. Kimihito looked at the Lamia beside him and arched a brow, "Are you okay, Miia? Last time your mother came for a visit…it wasn't all that good and-"

"I'm fine, darling. I'm happy," Miia slightly smiled as she looked down, "Ever since I came to Japan and met you, I always wanted to marry you,"

"And you're okay with the others joining too?" the smile never left Miia's lips and Kimihito slightly frowned, "Miia?"

"I admit, I was a little worried at first, but if it means I can stay in Japan with you, I won't mind sharing," Miia looked up, her amber eyes met Kimihito's brown ones, "I'm used to sharing, darling. If we had gone back to the Lamia Village, I would've been sharing with every Lamia, including my mother, and I don't think I could do that. I don't mind sharing you with the others, but only because it's with six other girls instead of an entire village," Kimihito slightly smiled and nodded.

The two stepped into Miia's room and closed the door behind them. Miia slithered towards the bed as she began removing her dress, "Do you want me to wait out in the ha-" before he could finish, Kimihito felt Miia's tail wrap around him and pulled him closer to Miia.

Miia smiled as she licked her lips, "It's fine, darling. We are married," her tail wrapped around Kimihito as she pressed her lips up against his.

Miia pulled away, a small smile painted across her lips as a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths together, "Remember what I told you about Lamias and mating? We go all night long, darling," Kimihito swallowed hard as he felt something wet and warm warp around his cock and heard Miia moan as she bit her lip, "So I hope you don't tire out too quickly, darling,"

Kimihito slightly smiled as he leaned closer to his new Lamia bride and kissed her as he caressed her breasts, causing Miia to moan in his mouth as she moves her hips and dug her nails into Kimihito's back. She pulled back and slightly grunted as she felt semen flood her pussy. She looked up and Kimihito's eyes widened as he stuttered, "I uh…I…I'm sorry, Miia, I didn't mean for that to happen that quickly and-"

"It's fine, darling," Miia licked her lips, "I've told you twice already that Lamias can go all night, and it is our first time, so I didn't expect anything grand at first," using her tail, she pinned her new husband to the far wall and smirked, "Normally a guy will pin the woman to the wall, but seeing as I have the tail, let's try something new," she pressed her breasts against Kimihito's chest and pressed her lips against his as she moved her hips and Kimihito rubbed Miia's lower back.

Kimihito panted as sweat ran down his body and looked down to semen slowly dripping out of Miia's pussy. Looking up at the Lamia, he shook his head, "Miia, do we really have to-"

"Yes…it's part of the Lamia nature," Miia wrapped her arms around him and leaned closer, licking his neck, causing him to flinch, "Now stop complaining, darling, and let's have a little mor-"

"It's not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm marrying Papi tomorrow and I wouldn't want to disappoint her because we've been-" Miia looked up, a saddened expression crossing her. Kimihito sighed before he slightly smiled and patted the top of Miia's head, "I know you've told me how Lamias mate, and I love learning as much as I can about everyone's cultures, but I also wouldn't want to upset anyone of you. Do you think it'll fair to the others if I couldn't satisfy them because we spent the entire night together without stopping?"

"But…but it's our night an-"

"I know, Miia, but you stated that you were fine with sharing and everything, so-"

"I know, but it's our night and I don't want to-"

"Miia," she looked up and Kimihito smiled, "I promise, after I marry Lala, I'll make time for all of you…except during the full moon," Miia moaned and looked away and Kimihito hugged her, surprising her slightly, "I know there will be times when one or all of you feel irritated about everything that's been going on lately, but all of you wanted to stay and I want all of you to stay too, and Ms. Smith gave us a choice to have all seven of you to stay, so…let's just worry about this week before anything else, okay, Miia?"

"Okay," Miia hummed and nuzzled closer to Kimihito, "Darling, do you promise to make time for us after this week?"

"Of course," Kimihito smiled, rubbing her back, "Let's get some sleep," Miia hummed and nodded as her tail wrapped around him and slightly tightened before the two of them fell sleep in each other's arms.

**Okay, I know Miia's chapter is a bit bland, and I want to apologize for that. It's not like I had anything planned or anything, but Miia isn't exactly my favorite character. Not that I hate her character or anything, but she's just not my favorite. If I had to pick a favorite it would be a three-way tie between Papi, Centorea and Mero. If you're curious as to why those three, feel free to ask and I'll gladly explain.**

**As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter involving Papi's night…enjoy.**

The blue-feathered Harpy stood next to Kimihito as she squirmed slightly. Kimihito looked down at his soon-to-be Harpy bride and slightly smiled, "Are you okay, Papi?"

Papi looked up and gave a forced smile, "I'm fine, husband. It's just…I'm a little nervous about tonight," she hung her head and Kimihito took a deep breath, "But it's our wedding night and-"

"I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with, Papi, if you don't want to then-"

"No, I want to, I'm just nervous," Kimihito hummed and slowly nodded, "Now…should we listen before the police gets mad at us?"

"Priest and yeah, you're right Papi," Papi smiled and the two of them looked up.

The two stepped into the bedroom and Kimihito closed and locked the door before turning around and saw Papi sitting on the bed with her head down, "Huh? Is something wrong, Papi?"

"I'm worried about Suu," the Harpy shook her head and Kimihito took a deep breath before he slightly smiled and walked towards her, "We always shared a room and I'm staying here with you, husband, but what about-"

"Don't worry about Suu, Papi," Papi looked up in confusion, "She's going to be staying in Lala's room tonight, and in two days, you have the choice of staying in the room by yourself, or rooming with one of the other girls, okay?" Kimihito patted the top of Papi's head and a ghost of a smile formed across Papi's lips, "It's great that you care about the others, especially Suu, but no one is going to let anyone here go without," Papi's smile widened as she threw her wings around Kimihito's neck and placed light kisses on his cheek, "Are you okay now, Papi?"

"Yes," Papi tackled him to the floor and sat on top of him, "And now we can mate and have little Harpy chickees," Kimihito hummed and smiled as he sat up, "Huh? Husband?" Kimihito ignored her and began massaging Papi's wings, causing Papi's eyes to widen as she slightly moaned, "H-husband? What are you doing to me?"

"Those books that Ms. Smith gave me said that Harpies like having their wings touched like this," Kimihito slightly smiled as he continued to massage Papi's wings, "Do you want me to stop?" Papi bit her lip and shook her head.

Papi had her back pinned to the wall with her wings wrapped around Kimihito's neck and her talons clasped together behind his back as she felt Kimihito's cock move in her pussy. Papi looked up and panted as a small smile formed across her lips, "F-fertilize my eggs, husband. We can have cute little Harpy chickees together,"

Kimihito sighed as he leaned closer and lightly kissed her forehead, "There will be time for that later, Papi, but I don't think any of us are ready for kids with what's happening this week," Papi's eyes widened as Kimihito smiled and rubbed her small breasts, "I promise, once this week is over and after the full moon of the month, we'll have little Harpies, okay?"

Papi gave a shy smile as she slowly leaned up to him and hugged him, "Okay, but we should mate all night and-"

"I'm sorry, Papi…we can enjoy ourselves for a while, but we can't mate all night," Papi's eyes widened before she tackled Kimihito to the floor with her talons cutting his arms, "Papi, I'm going to tell you what I told Miia last night, we can enjoy ourselves tonight, but I'm marrying Centorea tomorrow and I wouldn't want to upset her and just go to bed on our wedding night," feeling Papi's talons loosen, Kimihito sat up took a deep breath as he shook his head, "I know you girls have your quirks and everything, and I really hate doing this to all of you, but I don't want to favor any of you over the others and-"

"But Lala is going to have more time with you, husband and-"

"We'll have the same amount of time as everyone else, I promise," Kimihito patted the top of her head, "Now, what else do you want to-"

Before he could finish, Papi stood up and turned her back towards and leaned forward before wiggling her hips and looked back, "We can continue mating," Kimihito sighed and slightly smiled as Papi cutely pouted, "It's our night,"

Kimihito stood up and walked over to her before leaning forward and Papi's eyes widened when she felt his cock slowly enter her pussy, "You're right, Papi, just let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?"

Papi turned back around and bit her lip and shook her head, "No, you're not hurting me, husband. Now keep going," Kimihito leaned forwards and began rubbing Papi's breasts and lightly pinching her nipples, "Ah…I love you, husband,"

"I know, and I love you too, Papi, but you know that you can't fly off at random,"

"I…I know that," Papi looked back and panted, "Papi's a birdbrain, but I'm smart enough to know that I won't leave you, husband," Kimihito smiled as he leaned closer and kissed the side of her head.

Kimihito laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling while Papi slept beside him, her wings wrapped around him as her chest rose and fell at an even pace. Looking down at his Harpy wife, Kimihito wrapped an arm around her and carefully rubbed her back, "Goodnight, Papi," he leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm stuck babysitting and I've lost most of my notes…enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone by the name of joe810 wanted me to bring this back and I might as well finish what I started. There's only four or five chapters left anyways. Here's Centorea's chapter. Enjoy.**

Centorea and Kurusu slowly stepped into Centorea's room before Kurusu closed the door behind them before walking over to the Centaur and Centorea bit her lip before looking down, "Master, I-"

"Cerea," Kurusu smiled, taking her by the hand, "We're married now, so I don't think you need to address me as master. It sounds a little weird, don't you think?" Centorea's blue eyes widened, "Why don't you try calling me something else," Centorea looked away as Kurusu sighed and shook his head, "We'll work on it later, for now, why don't we spend the rest of the night together," Centorea nodded as she carefully began undressing.

The two kissed as Kurusu caressed Centorea's breasts before the Centaur backed away and panted, "Mas-d-honey?" Kurusu slightly smiled as Centorea struggled to call him something other than master, "I…I want you to…put your…penis into…well…I want you to stir my horse pussy…put it in me and let's have a cute little foal together,"

Kurusu slightly smiled before he leaned closer to her and kissed her before backing away, "We'll start a family soon, Cerea, but right now it's a hectic week," Centorea slightly nodded, "But tonight, we can do whatever you want," Centore nodded before she turned her back towards him and knelt down.

She bit her lip when she felt Kurusu enter her pussy. She looked back and shook her head, "Please…be gentle, master…this is my first,"

Kurusu nodded before he saw a small frown painting across Centorea's lips, "Cerea? What's wrong?" pulling out of her, he walked away and forced Centorea to look up, "What's wrong, Cerea?" Centorea wrapped her arms around him and Kurusu sighed and hugged her back.

**Sorry for the length…I didn't have much planned for Centorea…enjoy?**


End file.
